100 Drabbles
by SailorMoon489
Summary: 100 Drabbles about your favorite Sailor Moon characters (mainly Usa/Mamo) and each drabble is based off of a quote from a movie. Hope y'all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **So I found this on my flashdrive from almost 10 years ago! I've been reading through and editing it but this is my first and only try at drabbles so please bear with me on this one. I forget what this challenge was called but I know its 100 quotes from different movies. It was posted years ago on when the website was still up and of course 14 year old me thought I could do it and complete it... obviously not since I'm now 23 and still haven't made it past 6 chapters XD. BUT I am now picking up on this and I am hoping that this can help me get over some of my writer's block on The Tutor. So I hope you guys enjoy this while you wait for the next chapter to The Tutor**_

* * *

Chapter 1: 1). "Frankly My Dear, I don't give a Damn." - Gone with the Wind

* * *

It was just like any other day for the girls.

They all wake up at 6, Serena is late for first period, she somehow manages to fall asleep and get detention for the rest of the week and after school the group of friends all meet up at the diner arcade for some good stress relief free time.

But the happiness never lasts until two certain people walk into the teen's favorite hangout.

Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields have been at each other's throats ever since the day they met when Serena accidentally threw a crumpled up piece of paper (that was from a test that she took and had bombed earlier) at his head. They threw some insults at each other and he apparently ended it by calling her an immature little "Meatball Head". So she stormed off and ever since then, they have been nonstop fighting and insulting each other.

Serena had been early for once, and had no clue that Darien was at the front counter talking with Andrew (the hottie that she has a huge crush on, but have known him for a few years). Serena was in too much of a daze from the new student in her class, Toshi. He wouldn't stop flirting with Serena during their first five classes together and then they decided that it would be really cool to be friends. But of course, Serena was hoping that someday they could be more than just friends…

But because of Serena's dazed state, she didn't even notice herself sit next to the one college student that she couldn't stand, Darien.

"Hey Serena, the usual right?" Andrew asked as he saw his sister-like-best friend walk into the arcade.

"Yeah… usual," she said in a dazed sigh not really knowing that Andrew was talking to her.

Darien gave her a weird look and then went back to his coffee. He was going to see how long it would take her to notice that she had sat down next to him.

10 minutes have passed and yet Serena was still in her dazed trance. She was so dazed that she didn't even know that there was a double thick chocolate milk shake right in front of her face! It was so unlike her.

"So, Rena…" Andrew said as he snapped his fingers in front of her dazed face, and somehow this had gotten her full attention.

"What? Whoa, how long have I been here?" Serena asked confused.

"What do you mean, Meatball Head, you've been here for the past," Darien looks at his watch, "15 minutes doing nothing but staring into space."

"Really?"

"Yeah… So who's the guy?" Andrew suddenly asked somehow knowing that it was a boy that she was day dreaming about. Andrew knew Serena way too well to not know when she was or wasn't thinking about some boy that she had just seen or met.

Darien had a look of shock on his face with a hint of jealousy in his eyes. Yeah, he will admit to his mind that he liked the 9th grader. But he would never in a million years, even if the world depended on it, ever say that he liked, no, that he loved Serena Tsukino.

"W-what do you mean Andrew?"

Andrew just gave her a look of you know what I'm talking about.

"Okay fine… so maybe it is a boy,"

"Well, whatever you do, Meatball Head don't try to scare him away," Darien said in a mocking manner.

Serena was sick of him and wasn't going to take his crap any more. So when she heard her friends walking in through the front doors she smiled and then turned to Darien and then said, "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn," and with that said Serena quickly ran towards the booth that she and her friends always sit at every day, leaving Darien and Andrew looking shocked and stupefied.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **So I found this on my flashdrive from almost 10 years ago! I've been reading through and editing it but this is my first and only try at drabbles so please bear with me on this one. I forget what this challenge was called but I know its 100 quotes from different movies. It was posted years ago on when the website smfanfiction was still up and of course 14 year old me thought I could do it and complete it... obviously not since I'm now 23 and still haven't made it past 6 chapters XD. BUT I am now picking up on this and I am hoping that this can help me get over some of my writer's block on The Tutor. So I hope you guys enjoy this while you wait for the next chapter to The Tutor**_

 _ **hey guys just a little update... my power is out and things are just not going very well for us but we're managing it and we're hoping to find a new apartment by the end of November! So please please please send all of the prayers you can for us. I'm also getting ready to start another job so lets hope that things go well with this one.**_

 _ **I'm going to post one more chapter to this right after i post this one so i hope you guys enjoy! oh and just so yall know i havent edited any of these chapters and i really don't plan on it... i'm too lazy and honestly i don't really have it in me to edit anything right now.**_

* * *

Chapter Two: 57). "You can't buy the necessities of life with cookies." – Edward Scissorhands

* * *

The girls were having their usual study buddies meeting (aka sailor scout meeting) one day after school.

Serena was on time because she walked to Raye's house with Amy; Mina was running a tad bit late because her mom needed her to run an errand for her. And of course when Lita came, she brought a lot of her baked goodies with her. And as everyone knows, Serena is in _love_ with Lita's cooking, especially her cookies.

It has been two hours since their meeting had started and Mina and Artemis hadn't showed up yet, so the girls decided to play some poker since Raye did have the game of Poker with the cards, dice, and playing chips.

The four girls had their poker faces on and Luna was having a ball watching these girls play poker. And Serena was doing pretty good… until she ran out of chips.

Lita had brought some of her good-old fashioned homemade double chocolate chip cookies and they were right next to Serena and apparently once one of the girls ran out of chips, they would place in something else to use as money for the game. And Serena had gotten the crazy idea of using the double chocolate chip cookies as her replacement chips.

"Okay, well since I'm out of chips, I'm going to raise the price to 150," Serena said as she placed in 15 cookies that counted as 10 points in the game.

Right after Serena had said this Mina had walked into Raye's bedroom and had a look of confusion on her face as she saw the girls playing poker and Serena using cookies as her chips.

"Serena, you know you can't buy life with the necessities of cookies!" Mina said and everyone else started laughing. Mina always knew how to mangle up things especially quotes that everyone knows.

"Uh… Mina, I think you mean 'You can't buy the necessities of life with cookies'" Amy corrected and the girls just started laughing.

Once they were done Mina found her seat next to Serena and then said, "Okay, deal me in and let's start a new game… or why don't we just play black jack instead?" she asked as she got the deck of cards and started shuffling with an evil grin upon her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **So I found this on my flashdrive from almost 10 years ago! I've been reading through and editing it but this is my first and only try at drabbles so please bear with me on this one. I forget what this challenge was called but I know its 100 quotes from different movies. It was posted years ago on when the website smfanfiction was still up and of course 14 year old me thought I could do it and complete it... obviously not since I'm now 23 and still haven't made it past 6 chapters XD. BUT I am now picking up on this and I am hoping that this can help me get over some of my writer's block on The Tutor. So I hope you guys enjoy this while you wait for the next chapter to The Tutor**_

* * *

Chapter Three: 75.) "Is this you not arguing? Cause you suck at it." - Miss Congeniality

* * *

Darien and Andrew were at the counter sitting and talking with each other.

It was rounding closer and closer to the time when Serena and the girls would be coming into the arcade for their daily routine. And boy was Darien dreading the moment of when Serena would just walk right through those automatic glass doors and they would be starting up one of _their_ daily routines. In other words, one of them would set themselves up and the other would insult the one who set themselves up and the argument would just start up in flames from there.

Truth be told, behind all of the name calling and insulting words that he says to her, Darien actually _likes_ Serena… more than friends. Yes I guess that you could say that they are somewhat friends because once every other month those two do actually have a decent conversation. And he likes that side of her.

"Dude, you totally have it _bad_ for her." Andrew stated and Darien just rolled his eyes. Andrew had been trying to get his attention for the past five minutes but Darien wouldn't budge and he just kept on staring at the front doors waiting for a certain blonde to just pop right in.

"What are you talking about Drew?" Darien asked with a little bit annoyance in his voice.

"I know that _you_ like _Serena_!" Andrew whispered in a low tone.

"What makes you think that?" Darien asked with fake disgust in his voice. He just couldn't believe that his best friend could read him so easily!

"Simple, you two fight all the time, but there are those special occasions when you two have a conversation with no fighting. I bet if you stop insulting her and arguing, she could like you back and you two will live happily ever after!"

"Have you been reading fairy tales to your little sister and those stupid teen magazines to Rita again?"

"Sort of…"

Andrew blushed and Darien just laughed at his best friend.

"Just try to be nice to her, and please for the sake of my ears; please, do not argue today!" Andrew said with a lot of not really needed exasperation.

"Fine! I'll try to be civil… just for today!" said Darien.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fi-"

"What are you two yelling about?!" Serena interrupted Darien as he was just about to yell back at Andrew.

"Hi Serena," said Andrew.

"Hey Andrew," Serena said with a bright smile on her face. 'Today must have been a good day for her…' Darien mused in his head.

"Hey Darien,"

'She's even being nice to me in front of Andrew! Wow I wonder what happened…' Darien thought and just stayed quiet.

He went to say something but nothing came out. He tried again, but he just kept getting the urge to insult her about her hair. So he just stayed quiet.

"Um… okay… hey Andrew, can the girls and I get two chocolate, two vanilla and one strawberry milk shakes?"

"Yeah, sure Serena. Coming right up!" and with that said Andrew left to the kitchen of the arcade to make the girls their refreshing drinks.

He was staring at her and just couldn't resist the urge to say it.

"Meatball Head," and right when he said those two words Darien quickly scolded himself.

"Is this you not arguing? Cause you suck at it," Serena stated and then just looked at him with amusement in her eyes as she watched Darien's face turn shocked and nervous.

"You over heard that?" Darien stuttered and boy was he nervous!

"Well just something about Andrew telling you not to argue with me today. But I'll say it again, you're sucking at it today," and with that said Serena walked back to the booth that she and her friends always sit at.

Andrew gave the girls their drinks and he had overheard Serena tell Darien off earlier so he went to go confront his very good friend.

"Drew… I blew it." Darien stated.

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked.

"She overheard us talking…" Darien said in a low tone.

"Well I kind of have to agree with her… you do suck at not arguing." Andrew stated and Darien playfully slapped his best friend on the arm and then changed the subject of their conversation. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **So I found this on my flashdrive from almost 10 years ago! I've been reading through and editing it but this is my first and only try at drabbles so please bear with me on this one. I forget what this challenge was called but I know its 100 quotes from different movies. It was posted years ago on when the website smfanfiction was still up and of course 14 year old me thought I could do it and complete it... obviously not since I'm now 23 and still haven't made it past 6 chapters XD. BUT I am now picking up on this and I am hoping that this can help me get over some of my writer's block on The Tutor. So I hope you guys enjoy this while you wait for the next chapter to The Tutor**_

 _ **This one is one of my favorites... ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter Four: 61.) "You know, I have a theory that hieroglyphics are just an ancient comic strip about a character named Sphinxy." - When Harry met Sally

* * *

Serena sat at the counter reading her history book trying to attempt some of her homework for her new world history class.

It's strange but she always found it easier to concentrate on her homework while listening to some blaring heavy metal music. Though she can't stand the music, it helps her concentrate and she still can't find the reason as to why.

With head phones loud enough to blare out other's voices, but soft enough so she could concentrate, Serena read the page about ancient Egypt and she read about the stories that the hieroglyphics told.

This class was boring to her, but reading about these ancient stories written on walls to tell stories about their leaders and wars, it seemed really interesting.

Unknown to Serena, Andrew had just arrived for his shift and Darien had come to ask Andrew something really important. But once he had walked into the sliding glass doors, he thought he saw a familiar blonde sitting at the counter, but he couldn't tell whether if it was Serena or not because her hair wasn't in its usual "Meatball" style. Instead it was in a messy high ponytail that was, he supposed, to be a messy bun. But the girl couldn't possibly be Serena because Serena never reads text books and that was exactly what this girl was doing.

Shaking off the thought of Serena _reading_ a text book, Darien quickly made his way over to the counter and sat at his usual spot.

"Hey Drew," said Darien while he was taking his seat.

"Huh, oh hey Dare! How are you?" Andrew asked while he started to make Darien usual black coffee.

"Okay I guess," Darien said with a slight shrug of the shoulders.

"Hey, Dare, look to the person to the right of you. I'm sure that'll cheer you up." Andrew sort of stated with a devilish grin planted on his face.

Darien raised a brow and then looked to the right of him and surely enough it was the girl that he saw when he first walked in, but what really got him was that this girl was _Serena_! And she _was_ reading a text book!

'Wait… is that… _HOMEWORK_ she's doing?!' Darien thought to himself in disbelief.

"I've been trying to get her attention for the past ten minutes but she keeps ignoring me. It's like as if she can't hear me or something like that…" Andrew trailed off as he tried to find an answer as to why Serena would ignore _him_ like _that_.

"Uh, Drew… have you looked at what is in her ears?" Darien questioned his best friend trying to see if he would get it right.

Andrew cocked his head to the side not knowing what Darien was talking about until he saw the earphones in Serena's ears.

"Oh…" Andrew said as he went and pulled one of the earphones out of Serena's ear.

When he took the earphone out, they could hear how loud the music was. And when they heard what kind of music Serena was listening to, they were shocked.

Snapped out of her trance and just a little annoyed that she now lost concentration and interest in her homework, Serena turned to Darien and Andrew who had looks of disbelief, shock and confusion written all over their faces.

"What was that for you guys? Now I'll never be able to finish!" Serena wailed.

"Serena, why are you reading a history text book? You're usually reading comic books." Andrew stated and Serena just shrugged.

"We're learning about Egypt and the hieroglyphics they used during that time, in history class. It's pretty cool actually," she said excitedly.

"You're actually learning something? Is it just me or is the WORLD coming to an end, Andy?" Darien questioned teasingly and Serena just stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know, I have a theory that hieroglyphics are just an ancient comic strip about a character named Sphinxy," said Andrew.

"That's what I was just thinking!" Serena exclaimed excitedly and Darien just rolled his eyes.

"Is it me, or is the world going crazy!" he exclaimed.

Putting a hand on Darien's shoulder, Serena said, "I think it's just you… maybe all of the coffee that you drink is starting to get to you…"

"She does have a point there, Dare." Andrew stated. Darien rolled his eyes again and then started hitting his head on the counter top.


End file.
